


hershey kisses and candy canes (i will not fall for the bartender I will not fall for- fuck she's cute)

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Teacher Clarke, Bartender Lexa, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, I'm not going to lie I fell like Lexa will get a new job but we'll see, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Octavia is a second grade teacher, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Raven in a mechanic, Teacher Bellamy, Teacher Clarke, a surprise I know, but that might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will come up with a better title later I promise. </p><p>I really hate summaries and I'm very bad at them, so here's my best stab at it:</p><p>To say it's been a while since Clarke Griffin had any sort of lover would be an understatement. She has her people though. She has Raven, and Octavia, and her students, and most importantly she has Bellamy. Her friends see it more as a problem. Raven and Octavia just want her to bed someone while Bellamy wants is to see the light return to Clarke's eyes. The only challenge is where the hell do you find someone like that? Clarke is determined not to be cliche and fall for the cute bartender. </p><p>Lexa's a bartender and Clarke is an art teacher, and let's be honest I should be writing my other fics, doing my Chem homework or studying finals and midterms, but here I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teacher Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't mean for this to be 2k for the first chapter.  
> \\\//  
> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)

_“Hey, uh, teacher, lady, person!” Clarke heard a woman’s voice call. She had only been at Ark for a few weeks, and didn’t know everyone here. She contemplated turning around, but she assumed it wasn’t here the woman was calling for. “Woo, hoo, teacher lady?” The woman caught up to Clarke, and apparently, she had been talking to Clarke. Much like Clarke, this woman looked more like the high schoolers than the teachers. “Hey, hi,” The girl, woman, whatever, looked incredibly intimidating. Clarke ran her hand down the familiar white bricks. “I’m Raven, Raven Reyes, I’m speaking.” The brunette tried to conjure all the words awkwardly at once, which significantly discounted her intimidating factor._

_“Clarke, you’re speaking in the auditorium right?” Clarke asked, the gears in her head starting to turn. The name_ Raven Reyes _had sounded familiar when Clarke had received the email about the mechanics and engineering lecture, but seeing the face, she was sure she knew Raven._

_“Yeah,” Raven nodded, obviously lost and flustered. When they were in high school Clarke didn’t remember seeing Raven even a little bit flustered._

_“They changed it after you graduated right?” Clarke offered, remembering her senior year. They had closed the school completely over the summer and did a huge renovation to the science wing and the auditorium._

_Raven nodded, her face scrunching up, obviously confused. “Did we know each other in high school? I feel like I would have remembered a girl named Clarke.” Raven smiled_

_Clarke sighed. Raven hadn’t known her in high school, but Clarke knew of Raven. During the summer before Clarke’s junior year she and Raven’s then boyfriend Finn had worked together. Apparently Raven had been away working, because Finn never mentioned her. Clarke had fallen in love with Finn, but then the summer ended. Raven returned, yet still Clarke was stupid. She hadn’t argued with him when he suggested they didn’t show affection on campus, though it wasn’t hard, because they shared no classes together. It had only been a week before prom, when Finn broke up with her. He said he’d gotten back together with his ex. Clarke had tried to act like an adult, but Finn had broken her heart._

_Only years later had Octavia sheepishly admitted she had known about Raven. Apparently, she had confronted Finn after she had seen him making out Raven, and told him that if she didn’t tell the girls, she would. He broke up with Clarke instead. It was then, when she and Bellamy had made their pact to always be there for each other when their significant others, or dates, were being assholes. Despite having graduated and being enrolled in the local college, Bellamy took her to both her junior prom and senior ball._

_“Clarke?” Raven broke Clarke from the chains of her memories._

_“Sorry, caught up in the past you know,” Clarke laughed uncomfortably, “but uh, no, we didn’t know each other, I just knew of you. I was a year younger.” Raven seemed to examine Clarke’s face, like she had a memory of Clarke deep down inside._

_“Wait,” Raven gasped as Clarke led her to the auditorium._ Well shit. _“You were that girl Octavia Blake’s brother took to prom right? She was the only freshman on the varsity soccer team when I was a senior. Sweet kid. What was his name, Bryan, Benjamin?” Clarke was almost glad that was the memory Raven had of her._

_“Bellamy. Yeah, O’s a few years younger, and Bell is a few years older, but they’re my best friends.” Clarke wasn’t sure why she was telling Raven this, but she was weirdly comfortable with Raven. “Here’s your stop.” Clarke motioned to the auditorium._

_“Are you still with him, Finn I mean.” Clarke blurted without meaning to. She wondered if the question was coming out of jealousy or actual concern. Maybe Finn had just been an immature teenager, or maybe he was a serial cheater. Clarke wasn’t sure what she expected as an answer, but she sure as hell didn’t expect the answer she got._

_“No,” Raven fiddled with the raven pendant around her neck. Clarke recognized the craftsmanship. Finn had made it.  He had made Clarke a deer after their first time was almost in a forest, but a deer had interrupted them. Clarke had been too embarrassed to continue. She hadn’t been that kind of girl. “He didn’t love me, not like I wanted.” Raven paused, meeting Clarke’s gaze, “Not like he loved you.”_

_Clarke wasn’t sure how many minutes she stood stunned after Raven turned into the auditorium. It took the warning bell ringing, telling Clarke to get to homeroom to break her out of her trance._

_Raven’s words echoed through her mind, “Not like he loved you.”_

* * *

“Hey, teacher lady,” Clarke’s eyes lit up, and dashed to the art room door. “You painting? You are here way too late.” Raven teased bursting her way into Clarke’s room. Ever since they had bonded over their asshole ex, Raven hadn’t actually understood the concept of personal space. “You work too hard Clarke.” Raven pushed the student drawings from Clarke’s desk, and sat down where the poorly draw basket of fruit had once been.

“Rave, I can’t. I have final portfolios to grade.” Clarke sighed, knowing she wasn’t even convincing herself.

Raven huffed a laugh. “That is not portfolio worthy anyway,” Raven teased, “And I call bullshit. I visited Bellamy first and he said that you guys have another week until the semester break.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile, because this was _so_ Raven.

“First of all, one of my freshman drew that, I’m still working on them. They’re not trained yet.” Clarke laughed, the more she taught, the more she realized that the freshman had to be trained first then taught. The teaching usually started midway through third quarter, when they finally developed the self-confidence to draw whatever the eff they wanted and not just the assignment she gave. “Second of all rude, I can’t believe you stopped to see him before me.” Clarke pouted, but Raven only laughed.

“That’s besides the point, I stopped to see O this morning.” Clarke shoved Raven playfully, but Octavia taught the second grade (god bless her soul), so it was slightly different. “Anyway, it’s nine days to Christmas and you still don’t have someone to kiss under the mistletoe. Octavia agrees, this warrants our involvement.” Raven grinned.

“You look like the Cheshire Cat loser.” Clarke reached up to pinch Raven’s cheek, but Raven dogged her. “Is this Bellamy’s way of saying he’s backing out of our deal?” Clarke giggled, though she knew worry was laced in her voice.

_“It’ll be okay Clarke, I promise.” Clarke was completely engulfed in Bellamy’s arms as they swung gently on the old swing outside of Clarke’s home._

_“I thought he loved me Bell.” Clarke said into Bellamy’s shoulder. Bellamy could feel the tears, but he would never bring it up unless Clarke did first._

_“He lost something good Princess.” He said gently, his hand moving to stroke her hair. Bellamy was going to beat the shit out of this dude someday, but for now, he needed to be here for Clarke. Clarke kept on sobbing, into Bellamy’s shoulder and neck, but Bellamy didn’t mind. He had met Clarke when she was thirteen, after her best friend Wells died. Within a month, the Blake’s were a part of the Griffin family. Bellamy had a certain way with Clarke; he was able to access a vulnerability of hers that no one else could. They had started their swing sessions when Clarke was fifteen. Jake and Abby Griffin had definitely been weary, because what responsible parents want their fifteen-year-old daughter swinging on a couples swing into the dark hours of the night with an eighteen-year-old._

_The lightness that resulted in Clarke after those nights was worth all the worry. The Griffins trusted Bellamy, and Clarke needed Bellamy._

_“Bell?” Clarke asked, her voice cracking._

_“Yes Clarke?” There was a time where people thought Bellamy and Clarke would be a couple, because they just fit so well, but Bellamy wouldn’t trade anything for the trust and the friendship he had with Clarke. Clarke was just as much his little sister as Octavia was._

_“Will you make me a weird promise?” Clarke asked shyly, peeking up to meet her blue eyes with his brown._

_“Anything for you Princess.” Bellamy promised, softly kissing her forehead._

_“First of all, will you go to Prom with me?” She laughed, which surprised Bellamy, but made him incredibly happy. He loved to hear her laugh._

_“Of course. What’s the second of all?”_

_“Promise me that anytime someone is shitty, we’ll be there for each other. If a girl is an ass, I’ll come along and make her jealous, and if a guy is a dick you’ll support me.” Clarke buried her face into Bellamy’s chest. He knew she was embarrassed by the question._

_“I will always be there for you Clarke, and if I ever need you to return the favor, I will not doubt to call you up.” They both smiled, before Clarke snuggled into Bellamy’s side and they fell asleep under the stars._

“You’ll have to talk to him about that princess, but we all want you laid.” Raven laughed. “Shit.” Raven checked her phone, “Freaking engineers. I gotta go, sorry babe. Text me, okay.” Clarke nodded, shooing her friend away, before pulling out her phone.

**_Bell_ **

**_Bellamy_ **

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

**_Don’t make me use your full name you fucker_ **

Clarke paused. Bellamy had a class eighth period didn’t he?

**_Yes Clarke dearest how may I help you?_ **

**_By the way, my eighth period senior government class thought it was quite funny that the and I quote, “the art teacher with a stick up her ass” uses the word fucker_ **

**_I do not have a stick up my ass!_ **

Clarke pouted. A lot of her kids who only had her freshman year hated Clarke. She understood; she made them work, despite the fact that they were required to take art. She knew that some students weren’t artistic, but she wanted them to try.

**_Let’s get back to the point Princess; you need to get back out there._ **

**_Dude are you texting during Class?_ **

**_And I can totally do that on New Years when Echo is back._ **

**_Yes Love I am, they find it very entertaining._ **

**_In a week they’re going to be second semester seniors and I’m not an honors or AP class. They don't give a shit about me._ **

**_You need to stop procrastination._ **

**_Do I need to turn off airplay and get mushy on you?_ **

**_You dipwad, you are not on airplay._ **

**_Charlotte says hello._ **

**_Bellamy... don't be a fucker._ **

Clarke rolled her eyes. She probably shouldn’t do the whole profanity thing while she knew her students were reading what she wrote, but she had known Bellamy for too long to be civil. It took Bellamy longer to respond this time, but when he did, Clarke really hoped his class wasn’t reading along.

**_No more procrastinating Clarke. We’ve come a long way from junior year when that jackass left your life, from when I made you that promise. I’ve learned to love myself. Back then, who the fuck would have seen that coming. I will always be there for you for a New Year’s kiss or a Valentine’s date, or even a wedding date. But now it’s time for my favorite blonde little sister to spread her wings. I promise you Clarke, I won’t disappear on you; never will I leave you. I will walk you down the aisle someday, just like I promised your dad before he died. But we can’t get there if I don’t hear about you nerding out with your partner, or you waking up to your partner snoring or making breakfast for you in bed. I hear about those perfect days you described to me in our late night swinging. I want to see the smile in your eyes that I haven’t seen since that Christmas before all the shit with your dad went down, when we all danced around the living room._ **

**_I will always be there for you Princess, but I won’t be an excuse._ **

Clarke was speechless. She sat staring at the text for far too long.

**_Fuck I hate when you know me better than I know me. It’s not fair._ **

**_It’s my job._ **

Clarke sighed, like always, Bellamy was right. She’d have to call Raven later, but for now, she turned back to the student work and started to grade.


	2. Want a Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm under age and not a risk taker so I apologize for all incorrectness to follow.

Clarke wasn’t sure how they had convinced her to take the almost two hour train ride to Annapolis but apparently that’s where Octavia’s new boyfriend lived and she wanted to be close to him. Octavia could get her to almost anything. Well anything that didn’t actually have to do with emotions. Only Bellamy really knew how to work down Clarke’s emotional walls. Fortunately, Clarke had the same effect on Bellamy. Octavia had finally pulled her in with ‘You know he’ll behave better if you’re there Clarke’.

“She’s back, bitches.” Octavia squealed upon seeing Clarke, Raven, and Bellamy’s arrival. She threw her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a hug. Clarke could smell the alcohol that was radiating off of Octavia. 

“She is. Thanks to you of course O.” Clarke grinned, but Octavia just snorted.

“Yeah okay Clarke. We all know emotions are Bell’s forte, but thanks for the flattery.” She grinned, before waltzing off to find Lincoln. “Grind a girl for me Clarke.” Octavia shouted before getting gobbled up into the crowd. Raven quickly followed somehow finding a beer without even stopping at the bar. 

“You want to go Bell?” Clarke offered, at this point, Octavia wouldn’t notice if Bellamy left (though Clarke was sure she’d check back on _her_ ) and Bellamy actually did have term papers to grade. He looked at her, unsure of the sincerity of the offer. “Go man, those APUSH kids want their papers back. I’ll just hang at the bar all night.” Clarke motioned to where she’d probably be spending all of her time tonight.

“If you’re sure. At least the bartender is cute.” Bellamy wrapped Clarke in a big hug and gave her a peck on her temple.

“Bye Bell,” Clarke smiled. She appreciated Octavia’s ideas (Annapolis, Navy personnel, navy medics, bio talk with Clarke) but Clarke didn’t have the energy tonight. Besides, she hadn’t thought about biology for a couple years now. As much as she loved shoptalk with her mom, she didn’t feel like talking with anyone she’d seen so far. Maybe Octavia and Raven were right; maybe she just needed to have a fuck and flee. Clarke sighed, moseying over to the bar. 

“Boyfriend left you?” The bartender smirked. Clarke had to admit, the girl’s smile was very nice. 

“Older brother, sort of.” Clarke laughed, there were no good words to describe Bellamy. “Best friend maybe a better word.” Clarke sighed, looking for Octavia in the crowd. “I’m gonna be here a while I think, can I just get a coke?” The bartender smirked and raised her eyebrows. 

“My, my, first your boyfriend slash brother slash best friend, messed up by the way, leaves you and now you’re going to be here a while. Sober none the less.” Clarke took in the entirety of the brunette. She had green eyes, very green eyes and was wearing just enough eyeliner to make her eyes pop. Her cheekbones weren’t extreme, but her cheeks were defined. Her hair was wavy, but Clarke wasn’t positive that the girl hadn’t altered her natural curve of her hair. All of the girl’s features were soft and Clarke’s heart started to beat just a little faster when the girl handed her soda to her and their hands brushed.

No, Clarke was not doing this. She was supposed to find a one night stand, not developing a crush on the bartender and Lincoln’s bar. “I’m Lexa by the way. If you’re spending more than an hour seated at my bar I have two conditions. First, I have to make you one drink, my choice, and second, I have to know your name.” The girl smiled and really she had to stop doing that.

“Clarke, and I suppose I have to give in because I’m responsible,” Clarke searched the crowded floor for Raven. “Uh that one.” Clarke pointed to the slightly inebriated girl dancing.

Again Lexa raised her eyebrow. “Ah, so I was wrong about tall hottie because he’s a dude.” Lexa paused, “Yeah, she’s kind of hot.” She shrugged; Clarke’s cheeks warmed, but she wasn’t sure why.

“Not really. Into guys and girls, just not Bellamy and Raven. Though Raven and I did sleep with the same guy… at the same time.” Clarke laughed. For a long time, the whole Finn thing hurt, but once she met Raven, it became more of a joke.

Lexa grunted, “Ouch. I’ll be back later to get you thank drink.” And with one last smile Lexa slid down to the other end of the bar. Clarke watched her work with the other customers. Clarke was totally not jealous that Lexa was being flirty with and touching the other customers, while she hadn’t given Clarke a second glance.

Clarke was left alone with her and her sober mind, a pen and a napkin. Clarke hadn’t realized her hand took the pen, nor did she realize whom she was drawing. She was so caught up in her impeccably detailed sketch. 

“Want a kiss?” A silky smooth voice broke Clarke from her drawing. Clarke coughed on her drink, registering what, whom rather, she was drawing, the same person who had a chocolate kiss sticking out of her mouth. Stupid bartender.

“Just kidding. Here” She held out a small chocolate wrapped in foil. “No slobber guaranteed.” Lexa held out the chocolate, a smile sitting on her face. It was goofier than Clarke remembered. “Take it because if I remember right I owe you a drink.” Clarke just kept her eyes on Lexa as she maneuvered the bottles and glasses, pouring more than one portion of liquid into what Clarke guessed would be her glass. She unwrapped the kiss and popped it into her mouth. She slowly rolled it in her mouth. Bellamy and Octavia both liked to chew theirs, but Clarke could not get on board with that. 

“So, if you hate it, lie to me.” Lexa grinned, setting her elbows on the table and then her head on her hands. Her green gaze rested on Clarke as she sipped her drink carefully. She was pleasantly surprised. Clarke was finicky to say the least when it came to her mixed drinks, but this worked.

“It’s not horrible.” Clarke couldn’t hold back her smile. The left over chocolate residue in her mouth tied in with the drink nicely. 

“And the kiss,” Lexa smirked, as if she knew, what she had been doing by giving Clarke the kiss. 

“Perfect.” Clarke smiled as she crunched the last remnant of chocolate. Lexa handed Clarke a chocolate, coming from behind the bar. Clarke turned around to face the other girl. Clarke popped it in her mouth, realizing Lexa still hadn’t actually looked away from her. 

Clarke could almost see the contemplation in Lexa’s eyes. She should have expected it really. She should have seen it coming when Lexa leaned toward her. It was gentile, but early on, Lexa parted Clarke’s lips with her tongue. When Lexa pulled away, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She had stolen Clarke’s kiss.


End file.
